Ich lebe!
by Sotez
Summary: Ryou macht sich Gedanken über Bakura, mit Christina Stürmer


Ich lebe!

Langsam gehe ich durch die Straßen und mache mir so meine Gedanken, da fällst du mir wieder so stark auf, Bakura. Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los?

_Du bist die Qual,  
ich war schon immer Masochist.  
Die Bombe tickt,  
hast mich entführt du Terrorist,  
schmeckst bittersüß,  
saugst mich aus wie ein Vampir,  
ich bin verhext,  
komm einfach nicht mehr los von dir  
_

Du hast mich früher sehr oft gequält. Das hat zum Glück aufgehört. Wieso weiß ich nicht. Es wurde dir wohl einfach zu Langweilig. Doch die Schmerzen, die du mir immer zugefügt hast, waren andere. Manchmal mochte ich sie richtig. Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Ich brauche dich. Ich will dich einfach nicht mehr verlieren! Du hast meine Gefühle vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt.

_ich lebe, weil du mein Atem bist  
bin müde, wenn du das Kissen bist,  
bin durstig wenn du das Wasser bist  
du bist für mich mein 2. ich! ich lebe!_

Ich kann nur ich sein, wenn du bei mir bist. Egal was wir tun werden, du wirst ein ewiger Teil von mir sein. Der dunkle Teil, wohlgemerkt. Aber was auch immer du machst, ich will nur bei dir sein!

_du bist das Gift,  
doch das Gegengift ist gegen mich,  
du bist das Geld,  
ich geb dich aus es lohnt sich nicht,  
du bist der Rausch und ich will noch mehr Alkohol,  
du bist die Welt wo Schatten Licht gefangen hält!_

Was auch immer du getan hast, ich hab dir meinen Körper mehr oder weniger freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt. Das meiste hat meinem Ansehen nur geschadet, aber es ist mir mittlerweile egal geworden. Meine sogenannten Freunde haben oft versucht, dich aus meinem Körper zu vertreiben, aber es hat nicht geklappt, weil ich es nicht wollte!

_ich lebe, weil du mein Atem bist  
bin müde, wenn du das Kissen bist,  
bin durstig wenn du das Wasser bist  
du bist für mich mein 2. ich! ich lebe!  
_

Du kommst in letzter Zeit immer weniger zu Tage. Du verstecktst dich wohl noch etwas vor ihnen, um sie glauben zu lassen, sie wären dich fürs erste los. Aber ich kann dich immer noch spüren. Wir sind wie Licht und Schatten. Wo das eine ist, ist auch das andere.

_Ich steh an der Front,  
gedankenleerer Horizont.  
Du bist verliebt,  
wie schön für dich, warum sagst du's nicht?_

Ich habe auch eine Veränderung an dir wahrgenommen. Du benimmst dich etwas seltsam. Wie ein Verliebter. Ich freue mich für dich, aber wüsste auch gern, wer sich so glücklich schätzen kann, ausgerechnet von dir diese Gefühle geschenkt zu bekommen? Kenne ich diese Person? Wer ist es?

_ich lebe, weil du mein Atem bist  
bin müde, wenn du das Kissen bist  
bin durstig wenn du das Wasser bist  
du bist für mich mein 2. ich! ich lebe!  
_

Ich erreiche meine Wohnung, einsam, leer und dunkel. Niemand wartet auf mich, aber daran hab ich mich gewöhnt. Man kann sich an alles gewöhnen. An dich hab ich mich ja auch gewöhnt. Ich schließe auf und mache das Licht im Flur an. Lebendiger wird es leider dadurch auch nicht.

_ich lebe, weil du mein Atem bist  
bin müde, wenn du das Kissen bist  
bin durstig wenn du das Wasser bist  
du bist für mich mein 2. ich! ich lebe!_

Ich gehe in die Küche und hole mir etwas zu trinken. Mein Blick wandert zum Fenster. Es wird bald anfangen zu schneien. Eigentlich mag ich den Winter, er ist wie du. Kalt, eisig, tödlich aber auch wunderschön. Ich hoffe inständig, dass du bald wiederkommst, damit ich nicht mehr so alleine bin.

_Lebe, weil ich dein Atem bin,  
sei müde wen ich dein Kissen bin,  
sei durstig, wenn ich dein Wasser bin,  
ich bin für dich dein 2. ich!  
ich lebe,  
bin müde,  
bin durstig,  
du bist für mich mein 2. ich!_

„Aber du bist niemals allein." Ich zucke zusammen. Plötzlich stehst du in der Küchentür. Nebelig und geisterhaft kommst du auf mich zu. „Du wirst niemals mit mir allein sein, Ryou."

Dann umarmst du mich. Es ist für mich völlig unerwartet und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Dann höre ich dich nur noch flüstern: „Es tut mir leid, Ryou. Für alles, was ich dir angetan hab. Ich liebe dich."

Ich lächle und erwidere die Umarmung.


End file.
